<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753533">The Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend'>VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of these are just glossed over nothing is actually described, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cute, Episode Ardyn DLC, Episode Ardyn Prologue, Episode Gladiolus DLC, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Prompto DLC, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Follows text transcript of 30th anniversary Exhibition of game, Happy, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Sad, these are their character voice lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams always allow us to see from a different perspective. Sometimes they allow us to meet people we never dreamed we would. Even if they are not from the same world we are from. We could love those people. We could laugh along with them. We could even cry for them. But I loved all of them with all of my heart and I would have given anything for a chance to meet a few of them for just a few minutes. To tell them that...I didn't know exactly the pain they felt. Exactly how bad it hurt them. But if I could take the pain they felt and share it with them, I would have. I would have hugged them, cried along side them due to losses that were unimaginable and hard to bare. I would have walked tall beside them when they had to move on from that loss and build an even brighter future for those that would come after them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah I was surfing Tumblr (which has either become my curse or blessing now, I can't tell which...) and I noticed the 30th anniversary Exhibition text transcript voice lines and this idea hit me. I've always wanted to express myself to the characters. A couple of the ones (Nyx and Ravus) I've gotta bs cause I've always wanted to talk to them and unfortunately they were not included in the exhibition, so I decided to put my own two cents in on them and hopefully I won't mess it up too badly. And the way that I refer to my Chihuahua as my baby, and then refer to myself as her sissy, is basically the way that our "pack" mentality works around my house. My mom is "Mommie" so on so forth. Kinda like your alpha/beta thing. I mean if you tell one of our five dogs to "go get sissy" they automatically come get me. Or "go give it to sissy" they give me whatever they have. or "sissy has it" they know I have whatever they want or need to get.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I get home for the start of my Final Fantasy XV marathon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long week of work had drained me and I was looking forward to playing Final Fantasy XV as well as watching all of my Final Fantasy animes and movies once I walked through my front door. Running up the front steps to my house, I opened the door gently, not wanting to scare my little chihuahua. She was terrified of loud noises and I did just about everything in my power not to make them myself. Dropping my bag at the front door, I leaned down and unzipped the sides of my knee-high platform boots and lined them up under a ebony coat rack which I then hung up my light over coat on. Taking the steps upstairs, I slid into my room and ducked my head under my bed looking for my little one.</p>
<p>"Ten-two babe, you under here?" I cooed softly.</p>
<p>Glancing back and forth under the dark space, I didn't see a small black and white form so I stood up and wandered over to a small chair that had a small open space under it that was covered with fabric. Pulling the fabric up, I leaned down peered through that shaded space. A small little black and white face blinked back at me, and I gave a smile.</p>
<p>"There's my baby." I giggle, reaching under the chair and pulling her to me.</p>
<p>As soon as I had pulled my little chihuahua out from under the chair, she snuggled her little body against my chest and buried her little face into my throat.</p>
<p>"Yes, baby Ten, I know. I missed you too. Sissy was thinking about watching my movies and animes and playing one of my games." I cooed at her, nuzzling the side of her head softly, "I was going to watch my Final Fantasy XV series. I have the whole weekend off and we can snuggle the <em>whole time</em>. Just like you love to do."</p>
<p>My chihuahua was a big cuddler, and I loved it. There was nothing the two of us liked more than me setting up some water for her next to my gaming beanbag along with some food, turning the air-conditioner on high so that my house was a fair bit nippy so none of my electronics would overheat due to extended play, and cuddling down underneath the fluffy Ignis/Ravus themed blanket I had decided to buy online. It was a time that the two of us absolutely thrived together. I was content playing my games and watching anything that was playing on the T.V. screen, and Tenshi was beyond happy snuggled down across half my lap with her face buried in my stomach until she wanted to go outside or to eat and drink. Eating and drinking was a necessity for me as well, but it was something I rarely did due to the fact that I only ate just once a day and snacked for the rest.</p>
<p>I would keep chips and some vegetable pieces on a nearby table, but other than that, the two of us could sit for hours on end together like that. A soft whine next to my ear was my only answer to whether or not Tenshi was okay with the plans I had made. Pulling my gaming chair over in front of my T.V., I gently sat her down in it and draped my blanket over her. Walking out of my room, I first went to the thermostat and turned the temperature down to a cool 68 degrees so the two of us would be comfortable. Then I made my way down the stairs into my kitchen to start gathering everything Tenshi and I would need for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Pulling a tray out of one of my cabinet, I placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Turning to the fridge, I pulled out some celery, carrots, a cucumber, an apple, some blueberries, some mushrooms, and some green peppers. I had eaten my normal meal earlier in the day, so I intended to snack the rest of the day. I smiled to myself, thinking about Noctis and how much he hated vegetables and how much Ignis always harped on him to eat them. I learned early in my life to enjoy them considering that I had trouble eating a lot of food and often had to limit myself.</p>
<p>I learned to eat healthy snacks, and for my main meals I would sometimes splurge and eat unhealthy things. Washing everything, I cut them into manageable pieces and laid them out on the tray so I could carry them up into my room. I then pulled two bowls down out of one of the cabinets as well, and pulled a jug of water out of the fridge. Grabbing the small bag of dog food that was inside the pantry, I dropped those into a small bag next to the island. Pulling out a few Mountain Dews from the fridge as well, I dropped those in the bag.</p>
<p>I then dropped a bag of Snickers, a bag of sour cream and cheddar chips in the bag. Looking around the kitchen once more to make sure I was happy with what I had gathered, then nodded my head satisfied. Picking up the bag and sling it over my shoulder and picking up the tray I made my way back up to my room and set everything down on my desk. Slowly setting everything up, I took the two bowls and set them down on a mat that was a few feet away from my gaming chair. I filled one up with water and the other with a little bit of dog food.</p>
<p>Then pulling my Japanese style table that I always used to hold my food whenever I was gaming, I set it up next to my chair. Slowly spreading out my food on the table as if I was setting up a banquet for a queen, I stood back up and looked at the layout. A sleek black and white head poked itself up from underneath the midnight blanket that had covered it.</p>
<p>"Nope! Sorry silly, none of this for you! You might get some apples, but not right now." I chirped to her.</p>
<p>She tilted her head cutely.</p>
<p>"Don't you give me those cute angel eyes, missy! You know better!" I hissed softly, no anger in my voice.</p>
<p>The cuteness only intensified.</p>
<p>"Oh damn it..." I muttered, reaching down and picking up a slice of apple and breaking off a small piece of apple and holding it out to her.</p>
<p>She darted forward and snatched it out of my hand crunching on it happily.</p>
<p>"You're lucky your cute." I cooed gently.</p>
<p>I turned away and pulled off my shirt, tossing it into the hamper over near my bed and pulling on my sleep shirt that was on my bed. My jeans met the same fate as my shirt and I slipped on my night shorts. Walking over to my PlayStation, I picked up my controller and turned on my console as I was walking back to my chair. Lifting my blanket, I set my controller on the table before lifting Tenshi and settling myself into the chair. Lowering Tenshi into my lap, I let her get comfortable before tucking the blanket in around the both of us and reaching over and picking back up my controller.</p>
<p>By now my PlayStation had booted itself up and was displaying my Devil May Cry 5 background. I was a die hard Final Fantasy fan. But I loved Devil May Cry too, so every so often my background would fluctuate between a Devil May Cry background or a Final Fantasy background. I clicked through the Icons that were displayed on the screen and settled on the Episode Ardyn Prologue. Ardyn wasn't my favorite person, but if I was going to go all the way through this series, I was going to do it right.</p>
<p>Starting at the very beginning and going to the very end. Setting the controller on the table beside me, I dipped my arms beneath my blanket and wrapped them around Tenshi a little, settling in to watch the movie. The beginning of the epic tale of Final Fantasy XV.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I had to do this guys (maybe not sorry) I kinda just wanted to get it out. I should be working on something else but I just saw this and had to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>